


Scene: Bonding Moment

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: "Ah, fuck." He sighed and lifted his chin up so that his face was even with Akira's. "We did it. We are a good team." His expression softened into something tender and warm, and he bit his dry, bloody lip with the tips of his front teeth. Akira, no, Keith felt something in that look. Those ocean-blue eyes melted into waves of seawater that flooded his throat. He felt like he was drowning, both as Akira and as himself. His fingers teased around the zipper on his bomber nervously. Real sweat mingled with the fake sweat that hair and makeup had sprayed onto him."Leandro..." He whimpered, averting his gaze away from eyes that he had never paid that much attention to before. "I—"





	Scene: Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Scene: Bonding Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566319) by [FractalBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny)



"Keith, have you heard anything from Lance?" Shiro yelled from the production control room. He was especially impatient because the episode they were shooting this day was one that he was directing _and_ acting in, and one that his boyfriend Adam had co-wrote. There were already issues with the lighting and sound setups, and everyone was on their last nerve. Keith walked back to where his older brother was berating the new sound technician, Slav.

"I'll tell you what I told you six minutes ago." Keith leaned against the doorway, smacking his lips loudly as he chewed a piece of bubblegum. "He texted me..." He glanced at his phone, "Twenty-two minutes ago that he was running late. I don't think the situation is any different now." He pushed his hair out of his face; he had been told to grow it out for the show, and was still getting used to having such long bangs.

"I didn't ask for the attitude." Shiro snapped. "And Slav, I'm going to ask you  _one_ more time, get those mics hooked up correctly." Slav, who usually protested when told how to do his job, stayed completely silent and nodded. Keith rolled his eyes and stepped out of the booth. He pulled up Lance's contact and called him. When Lance answered, Keith heard a few seconds of rustling, before—

"Fuck!" Lance's voice rang through the phone all of a sudden, making Keith jump and pull his phone away from his ear. "Shit, sorry Keith, I'm driving like, 20 over the speed limit right now, I thought I saw a cop, but we're good!" He laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Shiro's going on a rampage. Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm down the street!" Keith ended the call and walked down to the discreet back door of the studio, where Lance was just pulling in to the crew's parking lot. The brunette jumped out of his car, frazzled and still needing to go through hair and makeup, but his skin was still glowing in the warm summer sun.

"It's about time!" Keith mused, crossing his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lance trying to get his belongings out of his car, looking like he hadn't slept in years. Lance still looked beautiful, though, even though his hair was matted and pulled into a small bun at the back of his head. "Shiro's gonna kill you."

"Don't rub it in! The only reason you're not late is because he gives you a ride." Lance locked his car and walked up to the door. "Move, mullet." Keith backed up and let Lance through first, who jogged through the studio straight into hair and makeup before Shiro could spot him.

When Lance stepped out, his face lightly patted with powder and his hair styled wavy and tousled along his forehead, Shiro was immediately on him, talking in a voice so low that no one else could hear. Lance nodded repeatedly, rolling his eyes once or twice. When Shiro was done lecturing him, he walked to wardrobe. Keith watched the scene like it was a game of tennis, trying his best not to laugh. They were the only ones on the set at that moment, as they were shooting the "turning point" scene for their two characters.

Lance walked out of wardrobe in a bloodied military green jacket, black jeans, and fingerless gloves. Keith was already dressed in his red bomber, and a hairstylist ran out of the hair and makeup room to quickly pin his hair into a messy ponytail. Shiro called for a few props to be moved before they dimmed the lights and added the show's signature purple neon glow with backlights.

"Okay, so, where we left off yesterday. Leandro, listen up," Shiro looked at Lance, "Akira," He gestured at Keith, "Just saved you from a gunfight that you were not doing too hot in. You were grazed by a bullet and passed out from that and exhaustion, and Akira carried you into an abandoned building to let you rest. It's been a short time since the fight and you're just starting to wake up. Do you both know your lines?" Lance and Keith nodded and took their positions. Keith went first, sitting on the concrete and holding out his arms. Lance laid down on top of Keith and closed his eyes.

"Let's get this bread." He whispered through lips that had been patted with pale powder to make him look dehydrated. Keith snickered and brushed his hair out of his face again.

"Alright, _action_!" Shiro shouted from his director's chair. Keith started panting, covered in fake dirt and sweat. He clung tightly to Lance's body, which had gone completely limp in a convincing fake sleep.

"Leandro?" Keith was no longer Keith; he was Akira, lamenting over his fallen friend Leandro. Akira pressed his hand to Leandro's cheek and ran his thumb along a stain of fake blood. "Come on, wake up." Although he was normally calm, cool, and distant, his face was twisted into concern. Leandro's lips moved slightly, and Akira put his ear closer.

"Water." Leandro whimpered in his weak but recognizable Cuban accent. Akira fumbled for a bottle of water in his bag and uncapped it with his teeth. He held it up to Leandro's lips and poured it in slowly. Leandro's eyes creaked open, and he took the bottle in his own hands, downing half of it in a few seconds. "Thanks, man." He set it on the ground and sat up against the wall on his own, and Akira pulled his arms away from Leandro's shivering body.

"Leandro, are you okay?" Akira asked, his voice low and rasping from the dusty basement air. Leandro looked so soft and weak, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Akira feared that he might pass out again, so he rubbed Leandro's arm to keep him focused.

"Did you take the rest of them out?" Leandro's head leaned back onto the stained, mildew-coated wall as he lulled in and out of consciousness. Akira took Leandro's hand in his and smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We're safe." Akira murmured. "You did most of the work, though. You only left me a few. It was too easy." They both laughed, but Leandro's laugh turned into a short coughing fit. He looked at Akira and smiled softly, squeezing his hand tightly. 

"Ah, fuck." He sighed and lifted his chin up so that his face was even with Akira's. "We did it. We are a good team." His expression softened into something tender and warm, and he bit his dry, bloody lip with the tips of his front teeth. Akira, no, _Keith_ felt something in that look. Those ocean-blue eyes melted into waves of seawater that flooded his throat. He felt like he was drowning, both as Akira and as himself. His fingers teased around the zipper on his bomber nervously. Real sweat mingled with the fake sweat that hair and makeup had sprayed onto him.

"Leandro..." He whimpered, averting his gaze away from eyes that he had never paid that much attention to before. "I—"

"Leo." Leandro pulled Akira's chin up, forcing him to look back at his freckled nose, his soft chestnut hair, and those inescapable eyes. Akira trembled at Leandro's touch. "Call me Leo, please. We're friends, now." Akira nodded and smiled, but Keith wanted more. After a few moments of looking into Leandro's eyes, he looked away again, a blush rising in his cheeks. He thanked a higher power that there was a thick layer of foundation on over his skin.

"Cut! Good work, boys!" Shiro was back to his usual encouraging self after a perfect first take. Lance relaxed immediately and unbuttoned his jacket. Keith gulped down the lump in his throat and looked back to Lance, hoping that the lack of his accent and loving gaze would bring back his usual annoyance towards seeing him. When Lance looked up and smiled, holding up his hand for a fist bump, Keith felt his heart pound harder in his chest.

"Great job, man! You really looked good today!" Keith knew that Lance was complimenting the expressions he had made and  _not_ his actual appearance, but he still felt a flutter in his chest. Being near Lance all hours of the day, usually in close quarters, _knowing_ that their characters were an endgame couple didn't help him in the attraction department.

"Yeah, thanks. You too." Keith got up and started walking towards the bathroom, but Lance stopped him.

"Hang on a sec!" He grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him back. "Shiro told me to try something romantic out when we're not being recorded, y'know, because we're supposed to end up together. And Leandro _is_ the more uh...encouraging character between us." Keith's feelings knotted in his throat; he knew that Lance was talking about Leandro and Akira, but he couldn't help but take it personally.

"Okay?" He raised his eyebrows and yanked his arm out of Lance's tight grasp. "What is it?"

"Oh, okay, um..." Lance shook himself out for a second before looking up at Keith with the same glimmering eyes as before. "Akira, would you...would you do me the  _honor_ of letting me take you out?" The sudden accent threw Keith for a loop, and he felt himself taking on his character. Akira crossed his arms, seemingly unaffected from he and Leandro's bonding moment in the basement only moments before.

"Leo..." He smirked, "It would be my _pleasure_." Suddenly, Leandro's arms were wrapped around Akira's waist, and he dipped him quickly, forcing Akira to grab on around his neck. Hunk and Pidge, who had returned from their lunch to film a parallel scene to theirs, started snickering at Keith's flustered expression.

"My _love!_ " Lance over-exaggerated his accent, making Keith break character even more to laugh. "Marry me!" Keith couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of snorting laughter. Lance pulled him back up, breaking character to double over laughing. "Oh my god. Alright, man, see you in a couple hours." The two fist-bumped and he left to take his own lunch break. Keith was amazed; they rarely ever enjoyed each other's company like that, or to that degree. He brushed himself off and went to resume his bathroom trip, but Pidge walked up next to him.

"So—" She started, a devilish smirk on her lips. She knew exactly how to push Keith's buttons, but he loved her for it.

"Shut up, Pidge." Keith gently shoved her away and booked it to the bathroom. He wasn't about to admit  _anything_ about his annoying, goofy co-star. No. Absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey might turn this into a full ass multichapter fic......but enjoy this for now
> 
> Shoutout to my pal Solé for the idea!
> 
> Their twitter: @rosecolorlance  
> Their Ao3: rosecoloredlance
> 
> I now have a Twitter! Follow me @CorporisAuratus!


End file.
